The Truth About Yamanouchi
by MtnRon
Summary: Ron returns to Yamanouchi to continue his training.  Kim has learned Ron's secret. [FINISHED]
1. Return to Yamanouchi

"The Truth about Yamanouchi"

At the Toyko, Japan International Airport Yori and Hirotaka were waiting for Ron. Ron got off the plane and saw Yori and Hitotaka. "The warrior hero has returned. Boo-Yah! (Ron and Rufus high-fived)"

Yori put her hand to her lips as she gilled slightly and then her faced turned all business as she and Hirotaka bowed and said, "Welcome back to Japan Stoppable-San. We are honored to guide you during your stay."

Ron, Yori and Hirotaka got in a cab which dropped them off at the base of Mt. Yamanouchi. "So how about a helicopter ride to the peak for the warrior hero?"

Yori giggled again, "I have missed the American style jokes Stoppable-san."

Ron smiled, "Ya, I know. It will be my honor to walk." Ron grabbed some of his suitcases and started walking. Hirotaka helped him with his luggage.

As the three of them made their way up toward the peak, Ron looked around. He took deep breaths enjoying the clear, fresh mountain air and took in his breathtaking surroundings. When they go to the school, Ron saw the students assembled in the main meeting area with Master Sensai standing on the front stage.

"Welcome back to Yamanouchi Ron Stoppable." Master Sensai bowed. "It is a great honor for this school to host you again." Master Sensai motioned to Ron to come up on the stage. All the students got all their knees and bowed.

Ron bowed in front of Master Sensai. "The honor is all mine Master Sensai." He then turned and bowed back toward the students.

Yori smiled, noticing Ron had matured much since his last visit.

xxxxxx

Later Ron and Master Sensai were walking as they were talking. "Master Sensai, I wanted to discuss something with you."

"You wish to reveal the truth about the nature of your visit to Yamanouchi to Kim Possible."

"How did you know?"

"I have watched you since you last left us. You have honored us well by not telling anyone about your last visit. You have grown much in wisdom and honor since your last visit. This is why I have requested your return. It is time to continue your training. You are destined to be the next keeper of the Lotus Blade. This school will continue to be the home of the Lotus Blade but in the future, you will become the guardian of the blade. After you complete this training, you will be able to call to the blade as you need it and you will return the blade here for save keeping when you are finished. After your training, I will invite Kim Possible. I have asked Yori-san to spend some time with Kim Possible when she visits. Possible-san has great mental and physical skill but she has much to learn on how they need to harmonize with her spirit. Then and only then she will be able to help guide you on your journey. Yori, Hirotaka and I as well as any of the senior students will always be here to help guide you and you will help guide us and the blade."

xxxxxx

Later that evening Ron was in his room. Ron saw a figure approaching through the screen. Ron heard a knock. "Come in."

The door opened and Yori walked in. She walked over and hugged Ron. "It is wonderful to see you again Ron-kun. I have missed you."

Ron smiled and hugged Yori back. "I have missed you and this school too. I have nothing but great memories from my last visit."

Yori sat down across from Ron. "You have grown much since you last left us Ron-kun. It does my heart and spirit good to see that you are well." Ron just smiled. "So lets, how you say, Let's catch up? Tell me about life since your last visit."

Ron told Yori about the things that have been going on in his life. He mentioned Kim a lot. Yori remembered him talking about Kim last time as well. Yori also heard about Tara. _I sense Ron-kun is very close to Possible-san. I will have to find out more about this Tara. _Yori was turning sad inside but she didn't let it show. She still wore a smile as she attentively listed the Ron. _Ron-kun would bring great honor to my family._ _I wonder how serious he is with Possible-san and this Tara? I will have to watch him over these next few weeks._

xxxxxx

AN: Short introduction. Chapter 2 will have more. I mentioned in my other Yamanouchi story that I intend the two stories to be different enough to make two stories. Please tell me if you think I they are too similar and I will combine them..


	2. Training Begins

"Training Begins"

AN: I have two stories that involve Yamanouchi because I wanted to do one that involved a Ron/Yori pairing and naturally Yamanouchi made the most sense to start that story. For those interested in R/Y, stay tuned to "Bushido: Way of the Warrior". I had always intended this story to lean toward K/R because this is part ofa series that I was working on improving Ron's self-image and culminating in how I thought the show should end with my variation of "So the Drama" (Which I will call something else). I know the focus of the show was Kim but I personally thought Ron's character wasn't given enough depth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bright at 5AM Yori and Hirotaka made their way to Ron's room. Much to their surprise, Ron was already up.

"Good morning Yori, Hirotaka."

"Good morning Stoppable-san. Ready to begin your training?"

Ron was already dressed in his komono and ready to go. "Yes Yori."

They walked to the main training area. A few of the senior students were already assembled waiting for their arrival. They started with the basic training exercises that Ron had trouble with during his first visit. Much to everyone's surprise except Yori and Master Sensai's, Ron had little trouble getting through the basic exercises this time around. Ron even managed to get a rice cake rolls from the lunch lady. In the early evening of the 2nd day of training, Master Sensai called in Hirotaka and Yori.

"Stoppable-san had very little trouble with the basic training. Tomorrow we will begin the more advanced training."

Later that evening while the other students were working on their normal routine, Yori stopped by to visit Ron. Ron was given the evening off to relax. They had expected it would have taken a bit longer for Ron to get through the basic exercises. Yori knocked on the door and announced herself. "Good evening, Stoppable-san. May I come in?"

Ron had been sitting on the floor watching some TV through his kimmunicator. He turned the kimmunicator off and got up to open the door. Ron smiled at Yori, "Of course Yori come in."

They both sat down. "So Ron-kun, tell me more about your adventures back home."

"Actually Yori, I was hoping you'd tell me a little bit about what you've been doing since I was last here."

"Well Ron-kun not much to say. Life here isn't as exciting as compared to yours back in America." Yori talked about some of the things that have been going on around the school. They apparently took some more precautions with the Lotus Blade since Fukushima helped Monkey Fist steal the lotus blade. Only Master Sensai and the top 3 senior students know the new location of the lotus blade (Yori was the top student). Yori mentioned this was her final year of training before the trials. "So tell me more about this Tara?"

"Well, she's a cheerleader like Kim. We actually started dating, I think, right before I left to come here." Ron went on to tell Yori more about Tara.

_I would have thought that Ron-kun would have dated Kim-san as much as he talks about her. I don't get the sense that Ron-kun and this Tara-san are in a very serious relationship. Perhaps, there is still a chance._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Middleton:

Kim was at her locker changing her books for her next class as well as checking any messages on her kimmunicator from Ron. Mr. Barkin came by, "Possible, I want you to meet the new student. Eric, this is Kim. She is one of our star students as well as head cheerleader and she also happens to save the world." Kim turned around and blushed as Mr. Barkin said this. Kim turned an even brighter red when she looked at Eric. Their eyes met for a second before Kim turned away.

Eric smiled and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Kim. I think I've seen you on TV before. I think it's cool that you save the world."

Kim still blushing, extended her hand and shook Eric's. "Nice to meet you too Eric. Really, it's no big."

"Possible, I want you to show Eric around the school and help him find all his classes." Mr. Barkin walked away.

"Well Eric, I have chemistry next. I can show you where that is along with any classrooms that we pass. I can show you the rest of the school after Chemistry (Kim had study hall after Chemistry but before lunch)."

"Actually, Kim that would be great. I have chemistry next too."

During chemistry, Kim and Eric where chatting away. Kim noticed how easy it was for her to talk to Eric. Felix happened to notice Kim and Eric chatting happily away. _Ron, looks like you got some competition buddy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Yamanouchi:

Yori and Ron were still talking. Yori didn't feel Tara was a concern for her. She shifted her focus to Kim. "So Ron-kun, what does Kim-san think about Tara."

"Well, I think Kim's a bit jealous but she won't admit it."

"Do you think she is justified in feeling jealous?"

"Well, Yori I'm not sure. Kim and I have known each other since the first day of pre-school and we have been best friends since. Nobody could ever replace her. Tara and Kim both know this."

"Have you and Kim-san dated?"

Ron wasn't sure how to answer this one. Yes, they did go on a date to the Middleton Days festival but Kim was under the control of the moodulator. "Well, we did go out once but I wouldn't consider it a date, Kim wasn't herself." Yori was a bit puzzled by this but she chose not to pursue it any further. Ron continued, "Kim and I decided it was best to remain friends." Yori was well skilled at hiding her emotions. But on the inside, Yori was happy to hear this. But, Yori was still wary about what Kim meant to Ron. _Ron-kun speaks with much conviction about Kim-san. There is more to their relationship than friendship alone._

It was getting late and Ron would have to get up early again the next morning so Yori wanted to let Ron rest so she wished Ron a good night and got up to leave. Yori gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek (Ron turned bright red), "Good night Ron-kun. May you sleep well."

Next morning, Ron began the more advanced exercises. Again to everyone except Yori and Master Sensai's surprise, Ron mastered the exercises with sooner than expected. Ron even managed to master the levitation and disappearance exercises. By the end of the first week, Master Sensai called Ron in.

"Stoppable-san, please sit."

Ron bowed to Master Sensai who returned the bow and sat down on the floor across from him.

"Stoppable-san, you have come a long way in a short period of time. Normally, training at Yamanouchi takes four years of dedication and hard work and culminates with the trails. This is not possible in your case. I have chosen the exercises which I believe will make the most of your natural abilities as well as the new abilities the mystical monkey power has given you. You have only just begun learning how to use them. It is time to test what you have learned. Tomorrow you will go with Hirotaka and Yori. Fukushima has been spotted in the area. We believe Monkey Fist not to be far behind. When you return, I will invite Kim Possible to join us. Hirotaka will continue with your training and Yori will focus on Possible-san. Possible-san will have many questions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Next chapter, Fukushima and Monkey Fist. Kim Possible will arrive at Yamanouchi.


	3. The Test

"The Test"

Yori and Hirotaka came into the room. They bowed to Master Sensai and then to Ron. "Stoppable-san, it is time for you to use what you have learned. Hirotaka-san and I will brief you tonight on our mission. We leave at dawn tomorrow." Ron got up, bowed to Master Sensai and followed Yori and Hirotaka. They walked to Hirotaka's room and sat down. Hirotaka pulled out a map of Japan.

"We believe Fukushima is hiding out here." Hirotaka pointed to a location just outside of Tokyo. "We believe Fukushima went to work for Monkey Fist after he was expelled from Yamanouchi. Our intelligence indicates that Fukushima will be meeting Monkey Fist here tomorrow." Hirotaka pointed to the spot on the map. This was the monastery for the last great Samurai guild. Legend states buried deep within this monastery is another mystic blade similar to the lotus blade, called the dragon blade. They were the guardians of the dragon blade. Before, it fell, the last group of remaining Samurai warriors safely hid the blade somewhere within the monastery. Since Monkey Fist was unable to attain the Lotus Blade, he and Fukushima are in search of this other mystic blade. Legend has it this blade isn't as powerful as the Lotus Blade but in the hands of Monkey Fist or Fukushima, would be very dangerous. We must stop them from finding the Dragon Blade."

"You must get your rest Stoppable-san. You start the next steps toward your destiny tomorrow."

Ron got up, bowed to both Yori and Hirotaka and left for his room.

Hirotaka and Yori were finalizing plans for tomorrow mission. "Yori-san, is Stoppable-san ready?"

Yori nodded. "Hai, Stoppable-san is ready. He will honor us tomorrow."

Next morning, Ron was up and dressed in the black kimono with face mask that Yori had provided the previous day when Yori had knocked on the door.

"Are you ready Ron-kun?"

"Yes, I am although I must admit I am a little nervous."

"You will do fine Ron-kun. I believe in you."

"Yori, I noticed you sometimes call me Stoppable-san and sometimes call me Ron-kun. What is the difference?"

"Stoppable-san is the formal greeting that shows respect. When I am with others, I must always refer to you as Stoppable-san. Ron-kun is more intimate, which I use when we are alone. If you are uncomfortable, I will always use Stoppable-san."

"No Yori, call me Ron-kun. I like it." Ron smiled. Yori smiled back.

Hirotaka walked up with three horses. Hirotaka bowed. "Good morning Stoppable-san. I trust you slept well."

Ron bowed back. "Yes I did, thank you for asking Hirotaka-san."

Yori grabbed her horse and Ron's. She handed Ron the straps to his horse. "We must make haste."

All three mounted their horse. _Man am I glad that I went with Kim to visit her Uncle at Crooked D Ranch._ Before they left, Ron had learned how to properly mount, ride and dismount a horse. All three rode down the mountain. The radiant sun bathing them on their journey

* * *

Back in Middleton:

Eric and Kim were talking in front of Kim's locker when Mr. Barkin came by. "Possible, I just got another message for our sister school in Yamanouchi Japan. They would like you to accompany Ron for the last week. You are set to fly out Sunday night. I've already notified your parents." A smile spread across Kim's face. Kim had been pretty bummed that Ron left for Japan and he couldn't tell her anything about Japan. Although she hadn't thought too much about it since Eric came into the picture. Still, she was very happy to get to go to Japan, secretly hoping she could learn what Ron hadn't been able to tell her. As Mr. Barkin was telling Kim this, Tara just happened to walk by. Tara stopped dead in her tracks when she heard this. _Why does Kim get to go to Japan and not me? Was this Ron's choice?_ Tara was fuming. _Ron will get a piece of my mind when I talk to him tonight! _Tara wanted to give Kim a piece of her mind but opted to resume walking. _I will deal with Ron!_

* * *

Back in Japan:

Hirotaka, Ron and Yori were riding their horses toward the monastery. It was approaching noon as they arrived. When they got there, they noticed somebody had already forced their way in. Yori and Hirotaka looked worried. "We must hurry."

They crawled through the small opening through the stone. They had brought oil lanterns to help them see in the dark. They heard Monkey Fist's laughter. As they got close, they saw the glow from the torches that Monkey Fist and Fukushima had brought in. To their surprise, Monkey Fist was already holding the dragon blade. "At last, the Dragon blade is mine." Monkey Fist started laughing. "Soon, I will unlock the mystic power behindthe dragon blade. I will then go after the lotus blade which belongs rightfully to me."

Hirotaka, Yori and Ron looked and it other and nodded. They showed themselves. Yori spoke up. "Monkey Fist, you shall never possess the lotus blade. The dragon blade doesn't belong to you either. Fukushima you have further dishonored yourself by continuing to help Monkey Fist." All three of them ready in fighting stance.

Monkey Fist and Fukushima both laughed. Monkey Fist responded, "We shall see about that. Monkey Ninjas attack."

Fukushima looked at Ron. "Outsider, we meet again. However, the honor of victory will be mine."

Yori looked at Ron. "Stoppable-san, Hirotaka and I will deal with the monkey ninjas." Ron nodded, motioned for Fukushima and grinned. "Bring it!"

Hirotaka and Yori had no trouble dispatching the monkey ninjas. Hirotaka turned to help Ron with Fukushima. Yori held him back. "Stoppable-san can handle Fukushima. We must make sure Monkey Fist doesn't escape.

Ron and Fukushima fought hand-to-hand for several minutes. Ron noticed that Fukushima was quicker and better technique than when they last met. Fukushima noticed the same thing. "Outsider, you fight well. You should join us and together we will take control of the lotus blade and the world."

"Fukushima, you have no honor. You had turned your back on Yamanouchi. I would never join you and Monkey Fist." With a look of determination, Ron spun into a reverse round spin kick which caught Fukushima off guard and sent him flying through the air and landed hard to the ground.

Yori smiled as she saw this. Hirotaka was a bit shocked. _Stoppable-san had learned much. _

As Fukushima got up to re-engage Ron, Monkey Fist stepped in. "Enough child's play. I grow impatient. You have 10 seconds to walk away or feel the wrath of the dragon blade." He held up the Dragon blade and to everyone's amazement, it started glowing.

Hirotaka spoke up. "Monkey Fist has already learned the secret of the Dragon blade." He turned to Yori and Ron. Together, we must disarm him.

Ron had a look of determination. He knew what he had to do. He turned to Hirotaka and Yori. "Monkey Fist is mine." To Hirotaka's amazement, he noticed the sparkle in his eyes. _Stoppable-san had learned to control the power the stones have given him. _Yori just smiled. _Ron-kun is becoming a formidable warrior._

Monkey Fist heard this and laughed. "You and your rodent may have been exposed to the mystical monkey power but only I am the master of Tye Shing Pek Kwar and now only I control the Dragon blade. Without the lotus blade, you are nothing."

Ron looked Monkey Fist straight in the eye. He smiled, closed his eyes and held his palms together in front of his face. The smile had disappeared, replaced by a look of determination. Suddenly, with a flash of brilliant light the lotus blade appeared in his hands.

Monkey Fist gasped. _The buffoon has learned to control the lotus blade. I must have it._ Suddenly a evil smirk appeared on Monkey Fist's face. "It has come down to this. You control the lotus blade and I control the dragon blade. I have underestimated you. You are a worthy opponent Ron Stoppable. I shall achieve my greatest victory by defeating you and then only I will control the lotus blade." Monkey Fist did his evil laugh and then grunted as he charged Ron. Fukushima, Hirotaka and Yori just watched in awe as Ron and Monkey Fist when at it, blade to blade. The clashing of the blades echoed through the monastery. Up to that point, the fight appeared evenly matched. Yori yelled to Ron. "Stoppable-san. Remember what Master Sensai taught you." Ron suddenly remembered a trick that Master Sensai had thought him. Ron took a big jump back to separate himself from Monkey Fist. He closed his eyes and put both hands on the handle of the blade. The blade suddenly glowed a magnificent blue. He pulled his hands apart and the blade became two.

Monkey Fist gasped in awe. "I must have the Lotus Blade." Monkey Fist charged Ron but with two blades, Monkey Fist was no match for Ron. Soon Ron had managed to knock the dragon blade out of Monkey Fists hands. The dragon blade went flying and landed near Fukushima. Fukushima went to grab the dragon blade but Ron lept into the air and landed in between Fukushima and the dragon blade. Fukushima backed up in fear.

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist tried to sneak behind Ron while he was preoccupied with Fukushima to retrieve the dragon blade. Yori and Hirotaka stopped Monkey Fist from getting to the blade. Ron turned around and noticed Monkey Fist heading toward the blade and that Yori and Hirotaka cut off his path. Ron closed his eyes again. The two blades glowed again. He put his hands together and the two blades became one again.

Ron suddenly had a vision. In his vision he saw the two blades become one. With the lotus blade still glowing, he reached out the touched the dragon blade. Suddenly the lotus blade levitated out of Ron's hand. It glowed a bright red. Suddenly, the red field engulfed the dragon blade. The dragon blade started to glow red. The dragon blade rose and floated next to the lotus blade. The dragon blade suddenly pulled toward the lotus blade and the two blades merged. The lotus blade then disappeared and then suddenly reappeared in Ron's hand. The red glow disappeared. Ron noticed additional markings on the side of the blade that he recognized seeing on the dragon blade. It was as if the lotus blade had marked itself with its kill.

Fukushima, Monkey Fist, Yori and Hirotaka were staring at Ron and the lotus blade with awe, amazed at what they had just witnessed. Ron, Hirotaka and Yori quickly left in haste. Monkey Fist and Fukushima did not pursue them. They quickly mounted their horses and headed back to Yamanouchi. Very little was said on the ride back. Yori and Hirotaka trying to process what they had seen. Ron was also in shock the power of the lotus blade.

When they arrived back at Yamanouchi, they went into debriefing with Master Sensai. They explained all that had happened. Master Sensai spoke up. "The Lotus Blade is one of several mystic blades created by our ancestors. Our guild is the guardian of the lotus blade. The lotus blade is believed to the most powerful of these ancient swords. This is why Monkey Fist tried to steal it first. A more powerful blade is capable of absorbing the power of a lesser blade. Legend states there are a total of six blades, now five since the lotus blade and dragon blade are now one in the lotus blade. Monkey Fist will try again once he discovers the location of the remaining blades."

Ron said, "We will be ready."

Master Sensai nodded but warned. "Do not be overconfident Stoppable-san. You have grown powerful but you still have much to learn. Monkey Fist is still very dangerous."

Late that evening,Ron picked up his kimmunicator and called Kim. It was just early morning in Middleton.

"Ron, I got invited to Yamanouchi. I leave Sun night." Ron could tell Kim was very excited. Ron smiled, "Yes KP."

"Will you be able to tell me what went on last time you where there?"

"Relax, KP. Before we leave for Middleton together, you will know the truth." Kim just smiled. "Listen KP, it's been a long day. I still need to call Tara. We can talk all you want when you get here." Ron yawned.

"Ok, Ron. I will see you in a few days."

"Bye, KP."

Ron called Tara. He wasn't ready for what Tara had to say.

"Ron, you invited Kim to Japan but not me, your girl friend?" Ron cringed. Tara was not happy. Ron was glad Tara didn't have a kimmunicator as he could only imagine the look on her face.

"Tara, it was not my decision. The head of the Yamanouchi school extended the offer not me."

"But didn't they ask you for your opinion?"

"Tara, it doesn't work that way. I had no idea Kim was coming until after they told me they were extending the invitation. Honest!"

There were a few awkward moments of silence. "Tara, you still there?"

Tara's voice softened considerably. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Ron. I was jealous that Kim got invited and not me. I know how tight you and Kim are and that only makes it harder. You want me there right?

"Well, Yes and No?"

Tara's voice got worked up again. "What do you mean Yes and No."

Ron sighed. "Tara, yes I would like to see you and yesI miss you but they got me studying some things that require me to be focused. If you were here, I'd find it hard to concentrate."

Tara just giggled. "Very good answer!"

"Am I off the hook?"

"Yes, you are Ron. Sorry I got all worked up. I'm happy you called." Tara went on to talk about what's been going on around Middleton and school while he had been gone. Tara mentioned they got a new student Eric who Kim was showing around the school. Tara also mentioned that Eric and Kim had been hanging around a lot.

_Who the heck is Eric? KP never mentioned Eric? Oh well, no big. Kim is just doing what she would do for any new student. Kim is probably hanging around Eric because I'm not around._

Ron yawned again. "Listen Tara, I had a long day and I got another long day tomorrow. We'll talk more tomorrow night ok?" They bid each other good night and hung up.

Sunday evening, the Possible's drop Kim off at the airport. Kim boarded the plane for Japan. 


	4. Truth about Yamanouchi

"Truth about Yamanouchi"

* * *

Kim Possible got of the plane and walked down the concourse into the terminal at Tokyo's Narita International Airport. She was expecting to see Ron waiting for her. As Kim walked in to the concourse she heard Ron call her name. She looked over and she saw Ron, Hirotaka and a girl she didn't recognize. Ron ran up to Kim and hugged her. "Good to see you KP."

Kim smiled as she hugged Ron. "I'm glad to see you too Ron."

As they broke the embrace, they turned to Hirotaka and Yori. Yori and Hirotaka both bowed toward Kim and said "Konnichiwa Kim Possible, welcome to Japan."

Kim smiled and waved at Hirotaka. "Hello Hirotaka, it is nice to see you again."

Yori came up to Kim and introduced herself and extended Kim her hand. "Hello Possible-san. I am Yori. I will be your guide during you stay here."

Kim shook Yori's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Yori."

They gathered Kim luggage and made their way back to Yamanouchi. Ron and Hirotaka carried Kim's luggage as they climbed to the peak of Yamanouchi. Kim wanted to help Ron by carrying one of her bags but Ron insisted. Kim was surprised Ron made it all the way up the mountain carrying her suitcases without breaking a sweat.

Yori and Hirotaka showed Kim her room and they set her belongings inside and the four of them made their way to the center stage of the school. Master Sensai was on stage. Ron motioned for Kim to follow him as they walked up onto the main stage. All the students were assembled and were sitting in the main seating area. Yori and Hirotaka took there seats in the front. When they got on stage, Master Sensai introduced himself.

"Welcome to Yamanouchi Kim Possible. I am Sensai. Stoppable-san has told us a lot about you. I have been following your adventures since Stoppable-san last left. I am sorry he was unable to tell you about his training here. He took an oath never to speak about his journey here. The honor of this school and its students were dependent on his silence and he has honored us well." All the students got up and bowed to Ron and sat back down. Ron, naturally bowed back. Master Sensai pointed to the stone statue. "This school was founded in the year 338AD by the great warrior Tossimiu. For centuries we have taught the Japanese arts of Aikido, Judo, Karate, Kendo and Kyudo. We also teach our students in the ways of the Samurai."

"Why all the secrecy?"

"This school is also a secret training ground for the ancient art of Ninjitsu and Tie Shing Pek Kwar."

"Monkey Kung Fu"

Sensai nodded. "Tossimiu was the original master of Tie Shing Pek Kwar."

"So what how does Ron fit into the picture?"

Sensaid nodded at Ron. Ron took a step back to put some space between himself and Kim. Ron closed his eyes and put his hands together. The Lotus Blade suddenly appeared in his hands. Kim was flabbergasted.

Sensai continued, "Tossimiu carved this monastery out of the mountain using only the Lotus Blade." Sensai pointed at the sword in Ron's hand. Since the days of Tossiumiu, only two people possess the power to command the Lotus Blade."

"Ron and Monkey Fist."

"Monkey Fist tried to steal the Lotus Blade. That is when we invited Ron Stoppable here." Master Sensai bowed at Ron. "Ron Stoppable has honored this school and all its students past, present and future by recovering the Lotus Blade."

Kim turned to look at Ron. "Wow."

Kim turned back to Master Sensai. "So why tell me all this now?"

"Stoppable-san is the rightfulguardian of the Lotus Blade. This school will always be the home for the Lotus Blade but someone must always be its custodian. Kim-san, you are to help guide Stoppable-san along his journey so that he may honorably fulfill his destiny." Sensai motioned for Yori to stand up. "Yori will take my place after I am gone. She will also help guide Ron and ensure the Lotus Blade says safe here at Yamanouchi. Yori will also help train you during your stay here."

Ron closed his eyes again and the Lotus Blade disappeared.

"Ron, what did you do with the Lotus Blade?"

"I put it back for safe keeping."

* * *

Ron, Kim, Sensai, Hirotaka and Yori sat down for dinner afterward. Kim then excused herself to her room so she could unpack and get settled in.

Kim was sitting in her room settling in when Ron knocked on the door. "Hello KP."

"Hello Ron."

"You getting all settled in? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Ron, thanks."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Kim nodded.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

Kim nodded and they got up to take a stroll around the school.

Yori had been heading toward Kim's room to talk in private with Kim when she saw Ron and Kim leave. Yori's heart sank. She stayed out of view and watched from a distance, paying close attention to their body language.

Ron and Kim walked over to a field and sat down to talk. They sat their at least an hour catching up on what had been happening while Ron was gone. Kim was wondering why she was being trained. She knew 16 different forms of martial arts. Ron just laughed and said mentally and physically Kim was as tough as they come but Yori was going to provide spiritual training. The topic of Eric never came up. Ron meant to ask about Eric since Tara had mentioned Kim and Eric had been spending a lot of time together but he forgot about it. Yori sat silently and watched from a distance. She noticed the closeness of the two. Yori let out a deep breathe. _Ron-kun's heart belongs to Possible-san._ Yori silently returned to her room.

* * *

Early the next day, they started training exercises. Kim was provided a Gi by Yori. Ron and Hirotaka were already going at it. Kim was a bit shocked seeing Ron and Hirotaka engaged in full contact sparring. Neither was holding anything back. Yori had a pretty good idea of what Kim was capable of based on Ron's account but Yori needed to gauge for herself. As they spared, Yori felt Kim wasn't as good as Ron had built her up to be but she still was very capable. "Not bad Possible-san, you fight well." They took a break and watched Ron and Hirotaka spar. Kim noticed the way Yori was looking at Ron.

"You like Ron, don't you?"

"Hai."

"Does Ron know? Have you told him? Ron can be dense when it comes to girls."

Yori looked at Kim. "His heart belongs to another."

Kim looked back to Ron. "Tara."

Yori, shook her head. "No, there is another?"

Kim gave Yori a puzzled look. "Who?"

Just then Ron and Hirotaka came up. Ron spoke up, "Hello Ladies, how is practice going?"

"Fine Ron." It was lunch time and they broke for lunch.

During lunch Yori had many thoughts. _Possible-san has much physical and mental skill but she doesn't understand affairs of the heart or spirit. She needs to learn to center herself like Ron-kun has. I hope she will learn enough to help guide Ron-kun to his destiny._

Later that evening, Yori went to visit Ron. "Hi Ron-kun, may I come in?"

"Sure Yori, please come in." Yori went in and sat down. "How is Possible-san doing? Is she stay with us comfortable?"

"Yes Yori, she is fine."

"How are you feeling? You looked sharp against Hirotaka. He is one of the finer students here."

"I'm doing real well Yori. Thank you for asking. I think Hirotaka may be holding back."

Yori shook her head. "No Ron-kun, Hirotaka has not been holding back. Sensai instructed him to push you. You are excelling and I am happy to see that."

Ron smiled and put his hand on Yori's shoulder. "I couldn't have done it without you believing in me and guiding me."

The physical contact only made Yori sadder inside. She did not let it show as she held a brave smile on her face. "I will always be here to guide you Ron-kun. I will leave you to get your rest." Yori got up and left.


	5. The Blue Fox

"The Blue Fox"

* * *

The next morning Yori took Kim to a secluded area to begin her spiritual training. Ron and Hirotaka continued their sparring. Kim was still curious about what Yori had said about Ron. "Yori, about the conversation we had yesterday….."

"Possible-san, all will be revealed in time. You have much physical and mental skill. However, you don't understand how they must harmonize with your inner self. You have much to learn to help guide Ron-san to fulfill his destiny."

"Yori, I appreciate the offer to train me but I don't think I need to find myself. I already know who I am. I've been guiding Ron since pre-k. I know what's best for him."

Yori shook her head. "You have much pride. You know many styles of the ancient arts but there is more to the arts than the physical moves alone. To advance to the next level like Ron-san has, you must learn the spiritual disciplines each has to offer."

"Like what?"

"Like this." Yori disappeared and reappeared behind Kim. "Ron-san has learned to use the powers the mystical stones gave him to call the Lotus Blade at his will."

Kim turned around when she heard Yori's voice behind her. "Well I must admit that is a pretty neat trick. However, I don't need fancy new moves to help people. I get by fine just being me."

Yori shook her head. _I can not teach __her if she is unwilling to listen._

* * *

Later at lunch , Ron, Kim and Hirotaka were eating. Ron noticed Yori wasn't there. He looked around and he saw Yori meditating in a field off in the distance. He got up to go see why Yori wasn't joining them for lunch.

"Ron, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Yori."

Ron walked up to Yori and placed his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Ron standing next to her. "Ron-kun, why aren't you eating lunch?"

"That is what I came to ask you. Something is bothering you, I can tell. How did training go this morning with Kim?"

"Ron-kun sit." Ron sat on the ground next to Yori. "Possible-san has much pride. She is unwilling to listen and learn what I am trying to teach her."

"Really? KP can be pretty stubborn sometimes. Let me talk to her in private after lunch. Come and join us."

"I need to finish meditating Ron-kun. You go back and finish lunch."

Ron got up to head back. After a few feet he turned around. "Yori, this is why I couldn't tell even Kim about my first trip here. She was not ready."

"Hai."

Ron turned back facing forward and walked back and sat back down for lunch.

"Ron, what did Yori have to say?"

"Let's talk after lunch KP."

Kim raised an eyebrow. _They must have been talking about me._

* * *

After lunch Ron and Kim walked alone. "Ron, you and Yori were talking about me weren't you?"

Ron nodded his head.

"Is she mad at me because I don't want to learn her ninja tricks?"

Ron stopped and looked at Kim. "Is that what you think this place is about? Tricks? That I've spent all this time here playing some game?"

"Ron, I didn't mean it that way. You and I as a team have always gotten through missions, school and life together. I don't see why we have to change what's been working, that's all."

"KP, up until just recently I have done the minimum, just enough to get by in life. A few months back, I felt something inside that was pushing me to better myself. It's all related to the mystic stones that I was zapped with. It has given me many abilities and with the help of this place, I am learning how to use them."

"Ron, I'm thrilled that you've discovered new abilities and you've turned your grades around at school. I've been trying for years to get you to work harder. I just don't see why I have to change."

Ron placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim, I am not asking you to change who you are. I am only asking that you'd be willing to at least listen to another POV. You have much natural talent KP but who knows what you have still locked deep inside that you have yet to learn how to use. This place has taught me how to search myself to find the inner me that I have locked up deep inside all these years. To be honest, I wish I could have come here a lot sooner."

"Why can't you teach me?"

"KP, I am still learning myself. Yori is the finest student here. Please give her a chance. She's not asking you blindly take everything she says to heart and follow in her footsteps. She only asks that you listen to what she has to say and be willing to learn new things. You can make up your own mind if you want to take what you learn here and apply them to your life."

"Ok Ron. Oh, and one more thing. I think Yori likes you."

Ron was speechless.

* * *

Yori and Kim resumed lessons. Yori tried to instill into Kim the importance of not just learning the moves of a martial art but understanding the philosophy behind them. This would allow Kim to make better use of the skills. If mind, body and spirit are in harmony, then they will all act fluidly together. If one is out of sync, the others will suffer. If focus is lost, then rhythm of movement is lost and poor decisions may be made.

Yori showed Kim some exercises to help Kim clear her head and focus on finding her inner self.

Later that evening during quiet meditation time Ron went find Yori. Ron was about to knock on the wood when Yori spoke up. "Come in Ron-kun."

Yori was sitting on the ground meditating. Ron sat on his knees next to Yori. "Yori, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Yori opened her eyes and looked at Ron. "I am listening."

"Yori, Kim told me you liked me. To be honest, I like you too. I'm confused right now. I haven't had this much attention from the ladies since…well…never. Tara and I are dating. But something inside me says she may not be the one. Then there is Kim. We've been best friends since pre-k. We practically do everything together but we haven't taken the next step. I don't know if we ever will. I think we are both scared. Last but defiantly not least, is you. I've known you the least amount of time but I feel I know you and you know me better than most of the other people I know, except my parents and Kim. You have taught me so much Yori. You've alwaysbelieved in me when very few others have. Even Kim's doubted me in times past but you never have."

Yori tried to smile. It devastated her to say this but in her heart she knew it to be true. "Ron-kun, you have grown wise beyond your years." She placed her hand over his heart. "In your heart, you know what the answer is. You much search deep and find it. My destiny is here. It is a great honor for my line to succeed Master Sensai when he steps down. Your path takes you away from here. You and Yamanouchi will be forever connected through the Lotus Blade. Master Sensai and I will always be here to guide you. Sometimes we must do what is asked of us for the greater good."

Ron hugged Yori.

* * *

Over the remainder of the trip Hirotaka and Ron worked together and Yori spent time with Kim helping her try and find her inner self. She also took some time to show Kim some new moves to add to her repertoire. On the morning of the return flight home the students were gathered in the main area. Sensai, and Ron were in the center of the stage. Kim, Yori and Hirotaka were standing to the side on the stage.

Master Sensai spoke. "Ron Stoppable, today you leave Yamanouchi as a great warrior. You join a great line of proud descendants of this school. It was an honor to guide you." Sensai and the entire student body bowed to Ron. Ron proudly bowed back. "The honor is equally mine. You have taught me much and I promise to make it my constant care to honor this school and its traditions by my actions."

Hirotaka and Yori helped Ron and Kim down the mountain with their luggage to the taxi waiting to take them to the airport.

Hirotaka wished Kim well and turned to Ron and bowed. "Stoppable-san, it was an honor to help guide you during your stay here."

"The honor was mine Hirotaka." Ron bowed and then extended his right hand and they shook hands.

Ron turned to Yori and hugged her. "Yori, words can't express my gratitude for everything you've done for me. I promise to make you and Sensai proud."

"We are already proud of you. Remember, we are always here." Yori gave Ron a quick peck on the cheeks. Ron turned bright red. Kim just rolled her eyes. Yori bowed. "Goodbye Ron-san." Ron bowed back. "I will never forget you or Yamanouchi."

Yori smiled and she and Hirotaka turned around to make the journey back home. Ron and Kim got in the cab for the journey back to Middleton.

* * *

THE END. The story will be continued in the 3rd installment, "The Ties That Bind." (My variation of So The Drama.)

AN: I brushed very lightly on Kim's training due to the state I need Kim's character to be in for the final story.


End file.
